


High Voltage

by Ppushitrealgood



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppushitrealgood/pseuds/Ppushitrealgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on Pitch Perfect, this version is sort of like Stick It, where Beca gets sent to Barden because of something she did.<br/>When she gets there, her two friends who are also asses followed her there. Then she meets Chloe and isn't that nice, even though she's attracted to Chloe.<br/>Then she gets to know Chloe, but her friends aren't really supportive about their relationship. </p><p>This involves some bullying, and a few of the characters are completely different to the movie characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in hopes of motivating me to write more on the other fics that I started, so here's hoping I can actually focus tonight after work instead of procrastinating forever.

  
Beca’s taxi rolls down the road as the students scatter about with suitcases and bags. She stares out the window at the people talking and laughing with each other, just generally looking happy about being at this place. To Beca, this was some kind of Hell.

As her cab slows to a stop, she gets out and moves around to the trunk of the car to get her bags out, starting with her laptop bag. Beca had made it about halfway towards her dorm when she heard her name being yelled out from behind her, it sounds a lot like Jesse and Benji. When she turns around, her eyes scan the area and settle on her two best friends running over to her.

“Dude! What are you guys doing here?” Beca reaches up to highfive and grab Jesse’s hand, pulling him into a hug, then moving to hug Benji.

“We’re following your example and coming to college” Benji says with a snorted laugh to follow.

“Yeah. We didn’t want you to have all the college parties without us, bro” Jesse says, moving past the short brunette to grab onto one of her bags.

“You guys came to college just to hang out? Seriously?” Beca turns around and grabs onto her suitcase, leading the guys in a walk towards her dorm.

“Hell yeah. We’re loyal. Also it gets boring when you’re not around, so we applied here when we found out where they sent you” Benji walks next to Beca and looks around at the students “Man this place is full of underwhelming. Look at all these sheeple”

“That’s college for you, Benj” Jesse says, looking over at Benji from Beca’s other side.

After helping Beca settle into her dorm, and a few minutes hiding in the closet because Beca’s father showed up. Benji and Jesse were back outside and walking around with Beca, coming to a stop near an activities fair, so they could have a great view of the people attending this.

“What the hell are those people doing over there? Are they riding brooms?” Beca stares at a group of people running around with brooms, hearing laughter coming from Benji and Jesse

“They’re playing that Harry Potter thing, dude” Benji grabs Beca’s shoulder and points over to a bunch of shirtless muscle guys “Check out the meat-heads”

“Ugh. I’d rather not. This place is full of either geeky girls or roided guys. Where’s all the hot girls?” Beca flinches when Jesse’s hand smacks into her stomach to get her attention

“Man! 11 o’clock. Blonde and redhead at a stand”

Beca looks over at where Jesse was nodding and raises her eyebrows at the two girls handing out flyers to people as they walk by. “Damn. That redhead almost makes up for a whole campus of Do Not Want”

“Hey, hey. Remember the rules, bro. No claims until the sexuality is known” Jesse says, giving Beca a shoulder nudge before he starts moving forward.

Beca, not wanting to get to the stall after Jesse, starts walking with a faster paced, starting a running race with Jesse that ends with her shoving him into a table of deaf Jews. _That’ll keep him busy_. Beca laughs back at him with Benji at her side. She quickly makes her way to the stall, stopping across the table from a smiling redhead.

“Hey. You’re excited! Are you into a-capella?”

The smile on Beca’s face fades away slowly and she looks over at Benji, who was holding back a snort and shrugs back at her. Beca turns back to the redhead and shakes her head “That’s seriously a thing?”

“Beca, you’re an asshole!” Jesse says, finally joining the stall next to Beca and noticing a smirk on Beca’s face. “What’d I miss? Banana or peach?”

“No idea dude. But we did find out what this stall is, it’s a-capella” Beca says, turning her face away from Jesse to look back at the redhead in front of her.

“Oh man. I love to sing” Jesse takes one of the flyers from the pile in the redhead’s hand before she could stop him.

“Um... we’re only looking for girls, sorry”

“Oh, does that go for you or just your group?” Jesse says, not looking up from the flyer as he tries to comprehend any of the descriptions of a-capella on the page.

“I’m sorry. But if you’re not interested in joining, maybe you would kindly get the hell away from our table” The blonde says, glaring at each of them.

“Oof. Feisty. I guess you girls don’t catch a lot of action in the a-capella world” Benji reaches up over Beca’s shoulders.

“Maybe you’re looking for the deadbeats group. I’m sure you can find them down the street where the local bars are”

“Oooh shit. Can you point us in the right direction? I could use a drink right now” Jesse says, scrunching up the paper in his hand and rolling it onto the table. The blonde sticks her middle finger up at him, making him laugh at her “I like you bitchy girls, you make me feel alive”

Beca had missed most of the conversations, watching the redhead’s eyes darting between Jesse and the blonde as they have a weird tennis match of insults. When those light blue eyes stopped to stare back at Beca, she felt a jolt fly through her body. Beca was rarely nervous like this around jerky girls.

“We’re gonna see you girls around” Benji says, pulling on Beca’s shoulders and leading her backwards away from the stall.

“I hope not” The blonde replies, turning to the redhead as soon as they’re further from them and talking to her. The redhead kept glancing over at Beca as she walks backwards still, until she turns around to join the guys in talking about the experience with rude girls. Even though they all knew it was justified.

===

Beca’s classes felt like they went on for years. Every time she showed up, she either fell asleep or played on her phone. After she gets free, she’d end up meeting Benji and Jesse somewhere and they’d get out and try to find something to do, which usually ended up just finding a bar and using a fake I.D. to get drunk. The typical cycle that got her into this mess.

This particular day ended up with a change of events thanks to signs up about an a-capella competition being held at their theatre. They had all decided it’d be hilarious to see people trying to sing without music and just looking like idiots.

As soon as the show started, they knew they made the right decision. There was a group singing with sock puppets on their hands. The three of them could barely contain themselves at the sight.

When the Bella’s were called on stage, Beca remembered them as the redhead’s group. Her eyes scanned over each face until they found the redhead. The guys started booing them as soon as they came onto the stage, so as soon as the girls on stage settled into their positions, most of them looked in Beca’s direction thanks to her two friends.

The girls weren’t bad, and Beca was definitely enjoying watching that redhead move but halfway through the performance, the guys started getting overly rowdy, which resulted in them getting kicked out of the theatre by security.

“Why the hell do these things even need security anyway?” Beca says as they stand outside, the two guards that took them out stood in front of the door to block them from going back inside.

“Because geeks need protecting” Jesse starts leading his two friends away “Lets go to the bar again. Maybe being drunk and seeing this would make it even better, if that’s possible”

“I hope it does. I really do. We have to find the afterparty” Benji says as he walks.

They spent the least amount of time as they could at the bar, throwing back shots and chasers to get them the perfect amount of buzzed to head back and try to stalk a-capella groups. As they stumble down the path back towards the college grounds, they try to think of a way to find the group’s afterparty.

“There’s probably a secret meeting place. Maybe if we just sshh, we can hear the sound of singing in the wind” Jesse says, stopping the two friends by grabbing their arms.

“You’re so full of shit, Jesse. You can’t hear shit dude” Beca shoves Jesse’s shoulder and points to the theatre near them “They’re flooding out!”

“Ooh!” Jesse turns to look at the theatre and starts moving onto the grass to run towards the building. “FORWARD HO”

“What did he just call me?” Benji said, getting a laugh from Beca before they start running after Jesse.

When they reached the theatre, all of them bend forward and grab their knees. Regretting the running. Beca shakes her head and stands after a few moments of heavy breathing. “We didn’t even run that far, man that sucks” Beca looks over towards the side door of the theatre and sees the group of Bella’s coming out. She pats Jesse’s arm next to her and he stands up to look over.

“Aaah. Stealth mode activate” The three of them move behind the corner of the building and Jesse looks around the side to watch as the Bella’s move away, then they were joined by another group behind them, when they were all far enough, he signals to the two behind him and starts moving forward to follow the groups.

They were lead by the a-capella groups to a hole in the ground that they were all climbing into. The three of them get close enough to see that it’s an inground pool.

“Whaaat kind of weird” Beca looks at the mingling groups in the pool, there were more people arriving that ended up outside on higher ground, then there was music going. This was an organized geek-party, apparently.

“Okay. We have to” Benji says, rushing forward and jumping into the pool, rolling forward when he hits the ground in some kind of fancy move that ends up with him ramming into a guy and almost taking him down.

Beca sighs at Benji being reckless enough to start a fight, but the guy he ran into seems to be calm enough to shrug him off. She decides to climb into the pool instead of jumping like an idiot. The sound of Taylor Swift starts blasting, getting a cheer from the crowd, and a groan from her.

Beca had somehow lost Jesse and Benji in the crowd of nerd and ended up shrugging it off and searching for the redhead. The crowd around her were all dancing to the music being blasted, then Beca sees one of the girls from the Bella’s. _Getting closer..._ Beca thinks as she moves closer to the tall brunette.

Beca comes up behind the taller girl and can’t see the redhead around, there was a large blonde who was dancing with a guy next to the tall brunette, who was just happily dancing on her own. Beca’s eyes move down to the ass of the girl in front of her, she was way too short to be attracted to a tall girl, but there’s no reason she can’t dance with the girl until her redhead shows.

Beca moves her hands forward onto the taller girl’s sides and starts moving against the girl’s back. The movement was reacted to immediately by the taller girl, who leans back against her slightly and starts moving her hips against Beca before turning around, Beca isn’t sure whether the girl was even shocked that Beca wasn’t a dude and grinding up against her or not. The girl just ended up wrapping her arms around Beca’s shoulders and dancing close against Beca.

Beca starts pulling at the girl’s hips, starting a grinding session that heats Beca’s body, just as the brunette started leaning closer, the girl gets pulled away by that blonde from the stall. There were no words exchanged between them, but the blonde started dragging the taller girl away, so Beca bets that it won’t be long before words are exchanged.

Beca shrugs and smirks to herself, feeling proud that she almost made out with her first college girl. She turns her body to move through the crowd again and comes face to faces...who are attached, the blonde girl was making out with a guy next to her. Beca shudders and moves around the couple.

Finally making her way to the end of the pool, Beca climbs out of it and turns back to see if she can find that redhair from above. Beca was having no luck, but she did find Jesse dancing with a girl, Benji was nowhere to be found though. Beca sighs and decides to find another girl she can hit on to pass the time.

That’s when Beca sees the redhead. She’s standing with a few girls outside of the pool, a bright smile on her face that makes Beca feel lighter somehow. Beca looks around the area and sees a keg, By the time Beca finishes getting two drinks, she makes her way over to the redhead, becoming more nervous the closer she gets. _Stop freakin’ out, just put the moves on and bed her._ Beca takes a deep breath and moves closer, ignoring the two girls that are standing with the redhead, she pushes herself against the side of the girl and holds out one of the cups to the redhead. “Drink?”

“Um...I shouldn’t, but thanks” The redhead moves back slightly, but doesn’t seem to move that far from Beca, which makes her think the redhead doesn’t exactly mind the closeness.

“I promise that I didn’t put anything in it” Beca says, holding the cup closer to the redhead again. This time the girl takes it, Beca brings her other hand over to knock her cup against the redhead’s and takes a drink.

The redhead stares at Beca in a way that makes her feel uncomfortable and intrigued at the same time. Beca raises her eyebrows slightly after a few moments of silence. “Why are you here?”

“Because there’s free booze and hot girls” Beca says, making a point to look Chloe up and down, when Beca’s eyes return to the redhead’s face, she takes a step forward to the slightly taken aback girl “What’s your name?”

“Chloe. What’s yours?”

“Beca. Nice to meet you” Beca brings her hand up between them, feeling the back of her arm brushing against Chloe’s stomach because she had moved so close to the redhead.

Chloe’s eyes glance downward and back up again before her hand joins Beca’s, there wasn’t enough room to shake their hands, so their hands stayed between them in the same position.

Beca could swear Chloe just looked down at her lips, making her want to turn the flirtation meter up. “So, you come here often?”

A slow smile spreads across Chloe’s face that makes Beca feel like she could drop at any moment. “Did you really just ask me that?”

“I did. I find that horrible pick up lines totally work, the more horrible they are, the better they are. Admit it, you totally find me adorable” Beca takes her hand back from Chloe’s and rests it on the redhead’s side.

“If you weren’t such a jerk, I’m sure I would find you adorable” Chloe brings the cup to her mouth and takes a drink, staring at Beca over the cup.

“That hurts my feeling. Don’t you believe in second chances?” Beca feels the biggest urge to smack the cup away and give Chloe’s mouth something better, and if she had been any drunker, she may have been that bold.

“Not when you’ve been an ass on more than one occasion” Chloe’s arms start moving up towards Beca and hesitate before dropping again, disappointing Beca that this girl has so much self control.

“Well... how can I make it up to you? You wanna punch me for making fun of you guys?” Beca brings her cup to her mouth to drink the rest of the beer, then she throws the cup on the ground.

“Are simple apologies not a possible thing from you?” Chloe blinks a few times quickly as Beca’s hands slide around her sides to her lower back, bringing her closer against Beca’s body.

“I apologize for making fun of you” Beca almost loses control of her hands, stopping them from moving any lower before she gets her reaction from Chloe. The redhead looks like she’s between a mix of worried and into it.

“Excuse me, Chloe. What the fuck are you doing?” Beca hears a voice next to her, feeling the cold hitting the front of her body as Chloe pushes her away. It was the blonde again.

“Dude, do you have some kind of cockblock radar or something?” Beca almost has to take a step back when the blonde glares at her with the power of 100 daggers.

“If you weren’t s-“ The blonde gets cut off by a bunch of screaming and running around from the group in the pool, followed by the booming laughter echoing that sounds a lot like Jesse.

Beca turns around to look at the people scattering and jumping out of the pool, when she turns to look into the pool she sees a very naked Jesse and Benji doing half-assed cheerleader hand moves and singing Fight For Your Right. Beca facepalms and slowly turns around to the blonde and Chloe, it was pretty clear to Beca that Chloe was annoyed by the guys ruining their party.

“Well I hope you guys are happy. You’re becoming a giant thorn in my side” The blonde says, grabbing onto Chloe’s hand and dragging her away.

Beca watches the redhead’s back as she walks away, the whole group of a-capella nerds seem to be dispersing away from the pool now. Beca looks back down into the pool, the guys were getting dressed and laughing to each other, highfiving as they start moving to the end of the pool.

Beca moves to the end of the pool to meet the guys “You guys have the worst timing. I was so close to getting in that”

“Bro, come on now. You were already being cockblocked. I saw the bitchy one getting all up in your biz” Jesse says, raising his arms into the air in victory “We beat the geeeeeek!”

===

Beca hadn’t seen Chloe around campus for a week, even though she made it a point to go out as much as she could to find Chloe. Beca ended up asking a professor where the Bella’s practised, she found out they go to a gym to rehearse.

She makes her way across campus, ignoring the texts from Jesse coming through so he didn’t make a giant fuss over Beca stalking someone. When Beca looks up at the auditorium doors in front of her, she doesn’t give herself time to second-guess herself before walking in. She’s met with the sound of laughter coming to dead silence when she comes into view, making her stop walking.

“What the hell do you want?” There’s that blonde again. Beca looks to the blonde’s side at Chloe, now she was second-guessing herself.

“That is a great question” Beca says, taking a step closer into the large space, looking over at the blonde “Can I just talk to Chloe?”

“No. You can’t. You can get out though”

“Aubrey maybe I can jus-“

“No, Chloe! We’re in the middle of a practise, if you two want to talk, do it on your own time. Not the Bella’s time.” Aubrey turns back to Beca and moves her hand to shoo Beca away “Leave now”

“Fine. I’m out. I’ll be waiting outside” Beca says to Chloe, she glances at the staring group of girls before making her way outside and sighing heavily.

\--

After a long wait and listening to the girls singing the same song over and over again, they had ended up falling quiet. Beca was sitting against the wall outside and staring at the people on campus. Her eyes capture movement next to her and she looks up at Chloe standing next to her.

Beca scrambles to her feet and stands in front of Chloe, losing her speech that she had planned on her way over. “Ah.. I just wanted to apologize again”

Chloe chews at her bottom lip, causing Beca to stare down at the redhead’s mouth. Chloe must have noticed that Beca was starting to fantasize about her again and she turns her head away. “I don’t know why you’re so interested in me if you think that I’m a loser”

“What?” Beca leans against the wall next to her and huffs a laugh out at Chloe “Please. You’re like the hottest girl I’ve ever seen in my life, there’s no chance of me thinking you’re a loser”

When Chloe turns back to Beca, her eyebrows furrow slightly in confusion. “So why are you and your friends being such asses?”

“That’s.... just us. Sometimes we get caught up in things and ah.. End up making idiots out of ourselves.” Beca takes a deep breath as she stares into Chloe’s eyes, although it feels like she’s falling into Chloe’s eyes.

“And what do you want from me?”

Beca feels her stomach dropping at the many answers coming into her mind for that question, she moves forward, sliding her arm against the wall, getting closer to Chloe “I just want to get to know you. Unless you’re seeing someone, which I’m guessing you aren’t”

Chloe starts chewing at her lip again, her eyes drop to Beca’s chest as the brunette moves closer. “I’m not seeing anyone... but I heard you got close to one of my friends” Chloe’s eyes meet Beca’s again.

“Ah.. What friend is this?”

“Stacie” Chloe tilts her head slightly when Beca shrugs at her. “Do you usually grind with people and make out with them without knowing a thing about them?”

“I haven’t made out with anyone, for a start. And I may have been dancing with someone, but I didn’t know she was your friend” Beca steps closer again, ignoring Chloe’s tensing muscles as their faces get closer together. “I’d kill to dance with you though”

Chloe leans closer, making Beca draw in a sharp breath as their lips almost touch “Don’t bother” Chloe whispers against Beca’s lips before moving away from the brunette.

Beca’s head was spinning from the tease as Chloe goes back into the auditorium without even saying goodbye. “Damn” Beca scans her surroundings to make sure no one had been watching that rejection. “That was hot” She says to herself, moving off the wall to leave.

===

A few days later, Jesse showed up to Beca’s dorm room because he’d heard that the Bella’s were having a housewarming for their new campus house. After a highfive and some clothes changes, they got Benji and set off to crash the party.

When they got to the house, the party was already in full swing, they hadn’t been noticed going in, so Beca starts making her way around the house to find Chloe again. Beca knows not to chase someone who doesn’t want to be found, but she was so drawn to this redhead. Beca sighs when she completes a lap around the house and looks up the stairs. There was a rope over the bottom to stop people from going up, but Beca isn’t exactly one to pay attention to rules.

Beca steps over the rope and runs up the stairs quickly, coming to a stop at the top when she sees the amount of doors around. She starts making her way down the hallway, opening the closest door and finding an empty room. Onto the next one, then the next one. Each time coming up empty. When she opens the fourth door, she sees the blonde facing away from her in her underwear talking to someone, when she looks across the room, she’s met with blue eyes and a smirk. Beca pulls the door shut slowly, trying not to make noise to alert Aubrey. Beca leans with her back against the wall next to the door.

Chloe comes out of the room and finds Beca standing next to her. The redhead pulls the door closed and grabs Beca’s hand, pulling her off the wall and down the hallway towards the stairs.

“Wait, before we go down there” Beca swallows a lump forming in her throat when Chloe turns to look at her “You wanna go out some time?”

Chloe looks like she’s in deep thought for a moment, then she squeezes Beca’s hand before leading the girl downstairs without an answer. Chloe leads Beca into a large group of people where the music is at its loudest and turns around, moving her arms around Beca’s shoulders and pressing her body against the brunette’s.

Beca had no time to react before Chloe started leading her into a dance, if you could call it that. Chloe was moving her hips in a slow motion against Beca, the redhead moves closer to press her lips against Beca’s ear, saying the word ‘Yes’ in a husky voice that sends a wave of heat over Beca’s body, or maybe it was the pressing of Chloe’s grinding.

After the song changes and Chloe stays at the same pace of dancing sexually against Beca, the brunette needed a minute or a lot of minutes to be able to gather at least one processing thought. As if Chloe had read her mind, she feels the redhead’s hands moving underneath her t-shirt against the skin of her stomach. Beca’s eyes widen up at Chloe, getting a smirk in response.

Beca wasn’t one to be out-done in getting girls going, but she was losing this right now. She gets an idea that could possibly give her enough time to think, so she grabs Chloe’s wrists and moves them out from under her shirt, letting one go to spin the redhead around and hold the back of Chloe’s body against hers.

It didn’t take long for Chloe to reach behind her shoulder to the back of Beca’s head and start grinding her backside against Beca instead. Beca hadn’t been able to get her moment for the upper hand in turning this redhead on yet, so she moves her shaking hands down Chloe’s hips onto the front of the redhead’s thighs to the bottom of Chloe’s dress, when she feels the skin from Chloe’s legs touching her fingertips, she hesitates, a stupid mistake.

Chloe turns her body slightly and in one fluid movement, she was kissing Beca, turning her body the rest of the way to grab the sides of Beca’s head, parting her lips and waiting for Beca’s mouth to grant her access before their tongues meet.

Everything surrounding them starts fading out, like a dull noise in Beca’s ears. She could just hear the thumping bass from the song playing as they kiss. Beca grips onto the loose material at the bottom of Chloe’s dress when she feels a vibrating moan coming from the redhead.

Chloe feels Beca’s hands moving against her outer thighs and start travelling underneath her dress, giving her the signal that the kiss may be becoming too heated. She forces herself to break away from the kiss and opens her eyes to Beca, chewing on her lip at the red faced girl in front of her.

“Dude” Beca says, hearing her voice getting lost in the music that was suddenly extremely loud again, then she notices her hand location and pulls them out from underneath Chloe’s dress quickly, holding them up between them. “Sorry”

Chloe could hardly hear Beca’s apology, she nods in response and moves her arms to drape over Beca’s shoulders, parting their bodies from each other to give them both a little breathing space.

Beca moves her hands to Chloe’s sides, she was still trying to focus on bringing heartbeat back to normal pace, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Chloe’s stare “So dinner?” Beca says loudly, getting a nod back from Chloe “Tomorrow?”

Chloe smiles widely and leans forward quickly to plant a kiss on Beca’s cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling back and taking her arms away from Beca’s shoulders to reach down and take Beca’s hand in her own, leading the girl towards the back of the house.

Beca started getting worried that she hasn’t seen Jesse and Benji in a while, she did make some kind of attempt at looking around while Chloe leads her away, but she isn’t about to put off alone time with Chloe. As soon as they’re outside, Chloe turns to face her and smiles.

“So tell me about you. I wanna know everything before our date” Chloe says as she pulls Beca over to a spot on the back porch and sits down against the wall.

Beca takes a seat next to Chloe and looks over at her with a smile “Isn’t that what dates are for?”

“Not if you get the chance before dates, what are you studying? What do you want to be? Oh! Where are you from?” Chloe turns her body slightly towards Beca as she asks her questions.

“Aah.. I’m studying a bunch of crap I’m not into, I wa-“

“Why are you studying stuff you aren’t into?”

“Because I was..made to come here. It was part of a deal I made with my father” Beca clears her throat and looks out at the backyard.

“What was the deal?”

Beca looks back at Chloe with a smile “You really don’t worry about boundaries, do you?” Chloe shakes her head in response and Beca sighs slightly “I may have broken a law or two, and my father sort of talked some people out of pressing charges, the deal was that I come here and graduate, then I get to go to L.A. and be a music producer, which is what I want to be, by the way”

“What did you do?” Chloe leans her head against the wall, staring over into Beca’s eyes.

The stare that Beca was getting from Chloe gave her butterflies, causing her to shift uncomfortably “There was a little bar fight, and me being underage and drinking. Sort of a bad mix”

Chloe’s stare continued for a moment, then her hand comes forward and rests on top of Beca’s. Beca turns her hand, grabbing onto Chloe’s hand and pressing their palms together tightly. “I don’t know what I want to do yet, I’m supposed to have it all figured out by now, but I’m so not ready for life”

Beca smiles at Chloe’s change of subject and nods at her “Yeah, I don’t know what I’m going to do if the producer things fail. You could be a singer though, maybe a model. Or both”

“Or a triple threat and add in actress” Chloe smiles widely and moves Beca and her hands down into her lap, bringing her other hand over to stroke over Beca’s forearm skin lightly, staring down at their hands together. “Can I ask you something without you getting mad and punching me?” Chloe looks up at Beca, chewing at her lip.

Beca leans away slightly, giving Chloe a surprised look “Why would I punch you?”

“Because you get in bar fights, I’m just being safe and warning you that my question might annoy you”

“Okay. Ask away, I promise not to get violent”

“I’m not some kind of game to you, am I?” Chloe feels Beca’s hand become loose around her hand, making her turn back to staring down at their hands. Beca hadn’t pulled away from her just yet. “I mean, you and your friends haven’t exactly been acting that great around us. I just wanted to make sure”

“That actually makes sense. You’re not a game to me. I’m totally into you” Beca moves forward to press her lips against Chloe’s cheek, but the redhead turns her face at just the right time to connect their lips instead.

The kiss started innocent and fine, but after Beca’s hand moves to Chloe’s cheek, their lips part and tongues meet, causing the heat to rise between them. Maybe it was the shift of Beca’s body moving towards her, or the groan coming from Beca’s mouth that caused Chloe’s next move, but she found herself moving backwards and pulling Beca on top of her.

Beca could feel Chloe’s legs at her sides, meaning she was placed right between the redhead’s legs as they kissed. She could feel her heart trying to escape through her chest by beating its way out. Beca’s left hand was beside Chloe’s head, holding herself up while her other hand was against Chloe’s outer thigh, travelling down until she was met with Chloe’s underwear, Chloe’s dress was hiked up thanks to the position of the redhead’s legs. Beca was met with a groan from the redhead that causes her to grind against Chloe for another.

Chloe’s hands move to Beca’s back, gripping onto fists of the material covering the brunette. Her loss of control was starting to become a problem when she doesn’t stop Beca’s hand from moving to her breast and rubbing against it.

“Woooaah”

The girls pull apart when there’s a deep voice near them. Beca kneels up between Chloe’s legs and looks up at a guy staring at them.

“Don’t stop on my account”

“Get the fuck outta here dude!” Beca looks forward as Chloe shifts away and stands up, fixing her dress. Beca sighs loudly and gets up to her feet. The guy somehow thought it’d be a great idea to try and move in on them. It takes a second for Beca to react by shoving him so hard that he falls off the step on the porch, sending him backwards onto the grass.

“What the fuck? You’re both dead now” The guy gets up to his feet after landing hard on the grass, he stares up at Beca and steps forward onto the porch, thankfully the guy dropped his shoulder before he tried to punch Beca. She dodged his failed attempt and hit him in the face hard.

The guy stumbled back slightly, holding onto his nose, the blood started almost immediately after Beca hit him, but any feelings she had ended up turning off, and she soon found herself being carried away from the guy laying down on the grass.

Jesse had dropped her when they were at the front of the house and held her in place by the shoulders. “What the fuck are you doing? You’re supposed to stay OUT of trouble!”

“He was the fucking asshole who came at me. I was protecting Chloe” Beca shrugs and looks away from Jesse, staring off into the street.

“How? By scaring the fuck out of her?”

“Oh come on Jesse. It wasn’t that bad. So I hit him” Beca rolls her eyes and looks at Jesse

“You were beating the crap out of him, look at yourself!” Jesse holds his hands up to Beca’s body, making her look down at her clothes.

Beca notices the small splatters of blood on her shirt, then looks at the back of her hands. “Okay... so I had a little black out. Maybe he shouldn’t have come at me”

Jesse huffs a laugh and shakes his head at Beca’s nonchalant attitude about having some guy’s blood all over her. “You’re cray”

“Yeah, I get that often. Did she look totally freaked?” Beca starts wiping the back of her hands against her pants, feeling the pain in her knuckles setting in.

“Well she didn’t look happy, I’ll say that much”

“So I should go back and make sure” Beca goes to turn around, only to have her arm grabbed by Jesse. “Ugh.. Come on man, I didn’t even get to say bye”

“We can’t risk another brawl, lets just go back to your dorm and you can come back tomorrow and see her”

“Shit. I was supposed to be going out with her tomorrow night. Do you think she’s gonna cancel?” Beca glances over at the house as Jesse starts pulling on her arm to lead her away.

“Lets hope not”

===

Beca had woken up early for once with the intention of showing up first thing at the Bella house to speak to Chloe. Only she didn’t think that everyone would be asleep after partying all night. No one had answered the door after she knocked, so she decided to sit on the front step and wait for a while.

Beca looks down at her hands on her knees, staring into the bruises on her knuckles, the longer she stared, the worse she felt about losing control of herself last night. Beca sighs and moves her hands to the side of her head, leaning her elbows onto her knees.

“You must be Beca”

Beca’s head shoots up from her position to see a blonde moving to sit down next to her on the step. “Yeah. I’m guessing I left a bad impression”

“Aaaaaaaah.... yes and no. You impressed me because you’re tiny. You could wrestle a crocodile and kick its arse. I’m Fat Amy, by the way”

Beca takes the hand that was offered to her with a slow movement “Your name is Fat Amy?”

“Yeah. Stating the obvious is something Aussies do a lot.” Amy turns their hands to look at the bruises on Beca’s hand. “Did you ice these boxing mitts?”

“Yeah, for a while when I got back to the dorm. Was Chloe really upset?” Beca pulls her hand away from Amy’s when the blonde had hold of it for too long.

“Well she wasn’t that talkative about it to me. I was eavesdropping when she was talking to Aubrey. But you know, I don’t think she’s that worried about it, apparently that guy is a giant wanker” Amy moves her fist up and down to make a jerk-off movement and smiles at Beca’s cringe.

“Well thanks for letting me know, if I give you my number, can you text me when she wakes up?”

“Nah. Come inside and wait, she’ll be up soon. Aubrey never sleeps past 9" Amy grabs onto the railing next to the step to help her up to her feet.

Beca stays for a second in hesitation and starts getting up after Amy, moving into the house behind the blonde. She finally had a chance to see the actual house this time, even though it was pretty dirty after the party.

Beca ends up helping Amy clean the cups and bottles off the floor until she hears someone behind her clearing their throat, Beca stands up straight, dropping the cup in her hand into the back she’s holding with her other hand. Her eyes meet Aubrey’s stare, but she wasn’t glaring for once.

“So Chloe told me what happened last night” Aubrey looks Beca up and down with a judgmental stare and sighs at the fact Chloe likes this girl. “I’m not happy for a second that you can go psycho like that around Chloe. I’m not happy about this”

Beca looks down and drops the bag onto the floor, looking back up at Aubrey “Look dude. I know I messed up, it doesn’t happen a lot. And I didn’t want her to see that”

“But she did see it” Aubrey reaches up to cross her arms over her chest “I don’t want you near her, because I don’t trust that you won’t hurt her”

Beca feels a tightening in her chest that causes her to step forward towards Aubrey, the blonde becoming tense “I’d never lay a hand on her like that, I really like her. Please just... tell me what I have to do”

Aubrey’s face softens at Beca’s pleading, something she wasn’t expecting to see from the brunette. Aubrey looks over Beca’s shoulder at Amy, seeing the blonde nodding at her makes Aubrey roll her eyes. “Fine. If you keep helping us clean up, you can stay and talk to Chloe when she wakes up. But if she tells you to leave, you get the hell out”

“You got it. I promise” Beca watches Aubrey moving around her and into the next room, her eyes moving to look at Amy giving her a thumbs up. Beca smiles at the blonde and leans down to pick up the bag again.

–

It wasn’t long after Beca started cleaning again that Chloe came downstairs, Amy had coughed at Beca and made her turn around. Beca’s brain fried when she caught sight of Chloe in a large long sleeve shirt and bare legs, thanks to the tiny shorts the redhead was wearing underneath.

“Beca” Chloe says, getting the brunette’s gaze away from staring at her legs, when Beca meets her stare, she raises her eyebrows.

“Oh, right.” Beca drops the garbage bag and moves across the room to approach Chloe “I just wanted to talk about last night. That isn’t something that I wanted you to see”

“He was an ass, but you kind of... lost it” Chloe hugs her arms against her stomach, staring at Beca standing in front of her.

“I know. And it won’t happen again” Beca stands awkwardly in front of Chloe, suddenly too aware of her hand placement, she shoves them into her pockets to hide the bruises from Chloe.

“Is that what happened last time as well?” Chloe gets a nod from Beca and turns her head to look over at the floor “Then how can you say it won’t happen again?”

“You’re right” Beca sighs loudly and stares at the blue eyes in front of her that won’t look back. “I wasn’t about to let him get near you” Chloe finally looks back at Beca.

“It may have started with you trying to protect me, but it became something else. You just kept hitting him. It was scary”

Beca takes one of her hands out of her pocket and reaches up to rub the back of her neck “I know it was”

“I think I just need a little time to think things over, whether this is something I should pursue or not” Chloe chews at her lip and turns to look away when Beca starts moving around her. Chloe can feel Beca stopping at her side.

“I’ve never wanted to be a better person before I met you” Beca puts her hand on Chloe’s forearm for a moment before moving behind the redhead and heading for the door.

===

Chloe took longer than a week to find herself happy again, Beca had somehow got under her skin in their short time together. It makes it easier that Chloe rarely sees Beca around campus, they seemed to be completely separated from each other now.

Chloe still had her weak moments where she second guesses herself and wants to go find Beca and start all over, but the image of seeing Beca hitting that guy was burned into her mind to talk her out of doing that.

The Bella’s were in practise mode most of the time now, with the ICCA’s coming up within a few weeks, Aubrey was in stress mode once more, she had been taking it easy on Chloe in the last week though, which was nice for Chloe.

Chloe had left practise and was heading back to the house with Amy at her side, talking about something Bumper had said, or done. Chloe wasn’t paying that much attention because Benji was walking towards them,

As Benji got close enough, he moves in front of Chloe to stop her from walking “You must have some magical vagina or something”

“I tell her this daily” Amy says, she doesn’t know the guy in front of Chloe, so she’s about ready to wrestle his arse if needed.

Benji doesn’t look away from Chloe’s gaze “Why is it such a big deal that Bec took down a dude that was getting physical? Would you prefer him to have hit her instead?”

“No! Of course not. I don’t have a problem with her defending herself” Chloe feels the angry tension coming off Benji, making her glance at Amy who was starting to move closer. Chloe grabs onto her friend’s hand and stops her from escalating this into something unnecessary. “I like Beca, I do. But she doesn’t have control of her anger” Chloe flinches when Benji swings his arms up in frustration.

Benji eyes Chloe strangely and points at her “You sure you’re not the one with the problem? Maybe you’ve been knocked around a bit and you’re a little sensitive when people start fighting?”

“Oookay, how about you make like a tree and fuck off” Amy says, stepping between Benji and Chloe, forcing the guy to take a step back from the redhead.

“Yeah. No problem, this is why nerds shouldn’t get laid. You’re all fucking dramatic as fuck thinking everything is a goddamn movie” Benji sticks both of his middle fingers up in the air after he turns around to storm away from the two girls.

“Wanker can toss off” Amy waves her middle finger at Benji’s back and turns to look at Chloe behind her. “You okay Ginge?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just slightly freaked out by that” Chloe starts walking again, Amy staying at her side.

“He’s bias as Beca’s friend you know. He probably blames you for making her sad”

Chloe looks over at Amy and furrows her eyebrows “Beca’s sad?”

“Well...I dunno, I’m guessing she is. She was all up on you and then you rejected her. Then Sally Pissypants over here coming at you all angry is more proof that she is” Amy reaches up to pat Chloe’s back “But I’m sure she’ll be fine”

“Yeah” Chloe looks down at the path as they walk, trying to avoid thinking about Beca being sad, but the images start becoming overwhelming. Her mind starting to spin out of control thinking about Beca losing control of her sad might mean that she could do something more stupid than hitting people. “I need to find her”

“Aah... okay, are you sure?” Amy reaches for her phone after Chloe nods at her, then she starts typing out a message to Beca **‘Where you at?’**

**‘Dorm. Why?’**

**‘What dorm are you in? I got a present for you’**

**‘Not sure if want... Building C, dorm 48'**

Amy hands her phone over to Chloe when she gets Beca’s location.

Chloe looks up from the phone at Amy “You have Beca’s number? Why?” Amy only answers by giving Chloe a smile and taking her phone back. “Thanks, Amy” Chloe turns down a different path to go on her search for Beca’s dorm room, hearing a faint ‘Good luck’ from Amy as they part ways.

\--

It takes Chloe up until the last few feet to Beca’s door to stop and think before she continues. Chloe has another battle with herself and talks herself out of continuing, she needs to listen to Aubrey’s advice and not fall into a relationship with someone who couldn’t get control of their actions.

“Chloe?”

Chloe turns around slowly and comes face to face with Beca standing behind her, the brunette looked healthy enough for her to feel better. “Hi.. Sorry, I just wanted to.. I don’t know why I’m here”

“It’s okay, it’s nice to see you” Beca’s eyes start scanning over Chloe’s face, she missed staring at the redhead over the last week.

“How are you?” Chloe’s eyes fall to look at Beca’s hands, there wasn’t much bruising left on the brunette’s hands.

“I’m okay. Doing better, I guess. I’ve been going to anger management” Beca’s heart skips a beat when Chloe half smiles at her.

“That’s great, Beca” Chloe starts chewing at her bottom lip when an awkward silence falls over the two girls.

“Do you... maybe want to talk more? No pressure or anything”

Chloe feels a wave of relief rushing over her, she had been scared that Beca would tell her to piss off or something. “Yeah. That’d be nice”

Beca nods and moves around Chloe to open her dorm room door, waving Chloe in to go first.

Chloe steps into the room and looks around, it’s incredibly obvious which side Beca has, Chloe walks over to the bed and turns to sit down on it, watching Beca move across the room towards her to sit down next to her on the bed. “So is the anger management working?”

“Well it’s only been a couple of meetings but it’s not horrible. I have some techniques to practise” Beca leans back onto her arms, she has to avoid looking at Chloe because she’s so worried she’ll make a stupid move.

Chloe turns to look back at Beca who was avoiding eye contact with her “I’m sorry that I freaked out so bad, I can’t just expect you to change”

“No, it’s good. You were right to point that out to me, I can’t exactly attack people like that” Beca stares across the room at the wall, keeping her breath steady. Then Chloe puts a hand on her thigh, making her hold the breath in her throat and look down at it.

“I’m still sorry” Chloe sees the look in Beca’s eyes that tells her the brunette is having a hard time focusing, Chloe takes her hand away from Beca’s leg and stands up “I shouldn’t have done that”

“It’s cool. Not a problem”

“No, really. I keep mixing signals” Chloe moves to the middle of the room and spins around to look at Beca again, finally getting the brunette’s attention “I want you to be healthy minded, and I don’t want to get in the way of that”

Beca leans forward, slapping her hands onto her knees before standing up in front of Chloe “Look, dude. I’m not just going to be less annoying overnight, the anger management guy says this crap takes ages. And I’m fine with being your friend and all, but I just need to know if that’s all we are because when it’s up in the air and you just show up here all.... I don’t know what you want”

“I want you” Chloe had only just managed to get the sentence out before the door swung open and Beca’s room-mate walked in. The girl had an intense glare directed at her and Beca that put her on edge. Chloe turns back to Beca and talks quietly “I should go”

“Wait, wait” Beca steps forward “Can we go somewhere else? Are you hungry at all?” Beca almost cheers outloud when Chloe nods at her “Alright, cool” Beca turns around and picks up her wallet and phone and nods towards the door. “Later Kimmy” She says as she shuts the door.

Chloe smiles slightly as they walk together, after a few moments of Beca talking to her without being pushed into a conversation, Chloe was laughing at the brunette. Chloe finally had the chance to get to know everything about Beca, without being interrupted by a really hot makeout session, or a jerk.

\--

Chloe had felt comfortable within minutes of walking with Beca, but during dinner, the brunette would get this look like she was worried about Chloe. Chloe reached across the table after a while and held her hand out to Beca, smiling when the brunette put a hand on top of hers.

Beca moves her hand up slightly, trailing a finger back and forth over Chloe’s palm as she stares up at the redhead “Is it just me, or are we totally weird”

“What do you mean totally weird?”

Beca huffs at the slight head tilt from a confused Chloe. “I mean we haven’t seen each other in like nine days or something then as soon as you show up, here we are”

“I know” Chloe looks down at Beca’s fingertip moving across her palm “I’m drawn to you in this weird way. It was really hard to stay away”

Beca judged by the lack of expression on Chloe’s face that the redhead was completely serious, she plants her hand down against Chloe’s “Why did you decide to see me anyway?”

“I got worried in a ridiculous way, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but then I saw you” Chloe chews at her lip and stares across the table at Beca.

“Worried that I killed someone?” Beca leans back into the chair after Chloe shakes her head in response. “I think I know now, and you don’t have to worry about that. I’m not really into hurting myself”

“I know, like I said, it was a ridiculous worry. But my mind got me back to you, and if it hadn’t been for Benji, I probably would have just gone back to the house”

“Wait, what do you mean Benji?”

“Oh, he caught me walking back from practise and said... he said I was just overreacting about the fighting thing, and I may have been. If that guy had hurt you, I’d be super upset” Chloe notices the changing expressions on Beca’s face, the brunette looked mostly confused now.

“Benji has this thing where he has no filter for people who he doesn’t exactly like and he isn’t exactly a fan of me trying to be less... bad. I just find it kind of difficult to believe he didn’t...”

“He was an asshole” Chloe says, Beca’s eyebrows raise in response, then a smile creeps across the brunette’s face that seems to be contagious to Chloe “I didn’t want you to get angry at him”

“You can tell me everything on the way back” Beca says as she gets up from the chair, holding Chloe’s hand up and watching the redhead stand up in front of her. “You’re gorgeous you know?”

“Stop. Lets go before I start blushing”

“Too late” Beca smirks at Chloe and leads the girl out of the restaurant by the hand.

The sun had started to set while they were indoors, the sky was still fairly light with dusk setting in. They both had trouble walking without glancing at each other, they’d catch each other staring and exchange smiles. They had walked together back to the Bella house, talking about music and what songs mix well with others. Chloe had figured out that talking about music was something that gets Beca excited enough to talk more than anything else.

When they reached the house, Beca stops Chloe at the door and turned the redhead to face her “I should probably head back to the dorm”

“But it’s dark out and I want you to be safe. Just stay here” Chloe moves closer towards Beca and wraps her arms around the brunette’s shoulders.

“I think the other girls might have problems with that, especially that blonde” Beca hesitantly puts her hands against Chloe’s sides.

“I have my own bedroom” Chloe smirks at Beca’s eyes widening “To sleep in”

“Riiight. I see you trying to bed me already” Beca looks over at the door and takes in a deep breath. “I really don’t know about this”

Chloe moves forward and presses her lips against Beca’s cheek, dropping her arms from the brunette to take Beca’s hand in her own and pull her along behind her as she enters the house.

Beca was met with the noises of the girls talking over a movie in the living room, Chloe pulls Beca along up the stairs, taking her down the hallway into the bedroom with a double bed. The nerves hit Beca like a tonne of bricks when Chloe closes the door and moves across the room to go through her drawers.

“What do you want to sleep in, I have shirts or wifebeaters”

“Ah.. Its fine, I’ll sleep in my shirt”

Chloe turns around and stares down at Beca’s t-shirt “You know you dropped pasta sauce on it, right?”

“Midnight snack” Beca shrugs and takes in a long slow breath as Chloe approaches her with a slow pace.

“Don’t make me rip it off you, Becs. You’re sleeping in my clothes”

“Damn... gotta admit, I like this feisty side of you” Beca raises her arms up above her head, staring at Chloe expectantly.

Chloe was slightly taken aback by Beca, but she takes a step forward and grabs onto the material at the bottom and pulls it over Beca’s head and arms. Beca’s arms drop down and the brunette stares at her silently, Chloe’s eyes travel down to the black bra covering Beca’s chest.

Beca swallows the lump forming in her throat, a deep breath being released when Chloe’s fingertips start trailing up her stomach. Beca’s butterflies start fluttering around when Chloe meets her gaze. Her body temperature raises to extreme as Chloe’s light touch reaches her bra.

Chloe couldn’t tear her eyes away from Beca’s stare as her fingers move up further onto Beca’s breasts, Chloe pushes her palms against the bra, Beca’s hand comes up to the back of Chloe’s head and pulls her into a heated kiss. Chloe moves forward, guiding Beca to the wall behind the brunette, she found feel the hardened nipples underneath the bra as she presses down and rubs over the material.

Beca groans loudly into Chloe’s mouth, grinding uncontrollably against Chloe. Beca feels a hand moving around to her back, pulling at the clasp on the bra, making it go loose around her. The kiss breaks when Chloe leans down to Beca’s neck, leaving a wet kiss against her skin as the redhead pulls the bra off her arms and presses against her, releasing another moan from Beca’s throat.

As she pants against Beca’s neck, Chloe’s hands start trailing down the brunette’s sides, stopping at the top of the pants Beca was wearing. Chloe sucks lightly on the skin in front of her, getting a soft whimper from Beca. Chloe finds her hand moving between their bodies, fumbling against the button on Beca’s jeans, she could hear the anticipation in Beca’s breathing that causes her to push the zipper down and slide her hand into the underwear inside.

“Shit” Beca says breathlessly, feeling the pressure of Chloe’s finger pressing against her clit. Her hips start grinding, moving herself against Chloe’s fingers as the redhead sucks on her neck harder.

Chloe takes a few moments of rubbing against Beca before she pushes her hand further, moving her finger into Beca’s heated centre, snapping away from Beca’s neck and moving to look at Beca in front of her before she slides a finger inside of the brunette. “You’re so-mm”

Beca cuts Chloe off mid-sentence by grabbing the redhead by the back of the head and pulling her into a heated kiss. Beca’s other hand moves to Chloe’s side, grabbing at the dress the redhead was wearing.

The grinding of the brunette’s hips started picking up speed against her finger, and Chloe pushes a second inside of Beca, getting a louder reaction from the brunette before Chloe breaks the kiss to watch Beca’s facial expressions changing through her growing pleasure.

The grinding of Beca’s hips intensifies over the next few minutes as she nears climax, there was no control left in her body as she pulls Chloe into another heated kiss, moaning against Chloe’s tongue desperately as she finds her body tensing in one final push over the edge. It takes another minute for her to ride out the orgasm against Chloe’s fingers, then she feels Chloe’s hand moving out of her pants, giving Beca the chance to push off the wall and reach up behind Chloe to find the zipper on the redhead’s dress, yanking it down roughly and pulling at the sleeves.

The kiss between them breaks for a second for Beca to say “Bed”. Chloe moves backwards, feeling the cool air hitting her skin when her dress drops to the floor. Beca breaks the kiss to look down at Chloe standing in her underwear “Jesus Chloe, really? How are you this hot?” It wasn’t long before Beca was shoving her backwards onto the mattress and climbing on top of her, reconnecting their mouths.

\--

Chloe starts drawing on Beca’s stomach with her fingertip underneath the blanket over them, she had no idea of the time, or how long she had been awake laying against Beca, her leg was resting over Beca’s legs, and her head on Beca’s chest, staring down at the moving lump under the blanket where her hand was moving slowly.

“Are you still awake?” Beca says, looking over at Chloe after the redhead leans up and props herself up next to Beca.

  
“Sorry, did I wake you?” Chloe chews at her lip, staring down at Beca as the brunette shakes her head.

“You know... I don’t think I’ve ever had that much...ah.. Dirty time before”

Chloe huffs out a quiet laugh and leans down to rest her head on the pillow next to Beca, leaning forward slightly to kiss the brunette’s cheek “I didn’t actually intend on having dirty time, you kind of seduced me”

“I did no such thing. I was just like... if you want me to wear your clothes, you’re gonna have to dress me. I guess you took it as a chance to get grabby” Beca moves her hand underneath the blanket to intertwine her fingers with Chloe’s.

Chloe smiles as their hands meet, she hadn’t quite expected Beca to be so into snuggling “Should I apologize and promise to never do it again?”

“Fuck no. Do that every single night”

Chloe kisses Beca’s cheek again, leaving her lips lingering for a moment before pulling back. “I can’t promise to have sex with you every night”

“Why not? I’ll do that thing you like” Beca turns her head to lock eyes with Chloe and smirk at the redhead

“What thing?” Chloe’s eyes narrow slightly, then Beca moves out from next to her and climbs on top of her. Beca starts moving down Chloe’s body, leaving a trail of kisses on the way “Becs. We had sex all night, I don’t think I can even have ano-Oh god” Chloe draws in a sharp breath when Beca reaches her destination.

===

Chloe’s eyes open slowly, meeting the view of her bedroom, she could feel Beca’s body pressed against her back and an arm holding her possessively around her stomach. Even if Chloe wanted to, she probably couldn’t get out from under the grip. Chloe moves her hand to Beca’s forearm, stroking lightly. The feeling of Beca’s slow breaths against her back keeps her from attempting to get up, she wanted to stay like this forever.

Beca had woken up after some time and felt Chloe’s stroking fingers against her arm, she let it be known that she was awake by kissing Chloe’s shoulder blade.

The girls spent as long as they could in bed, finally getting up to eat. Most of the Bella’s were fine with Beca’s company, the exception being Aubrey, who was clearly not a fan of Beca. Chloe had tried her best to get Aubrey to be nice, but the blonde couldn’t seem to find any part of her that trusts Beca with Chloe’s heart, so she decided to seethe silently instead of telling Beca how much she dislikes that the two were together.

Over the course of the next few days, Beca and Chloe had basically become attached at the hip. Beca was even attending the Bella practices to watch. Beca talked Chloe into hanging out with her and the guys after the redhead’s practice, and it was clear to her that Chloe was nervous about the plans, which in turn made Beca nervous about the plans. She hadn’t seen much of the guys because she’s thrown herself into Chloe’s life, becoming slightly addicted to her new girlfriend. It wasn’t until this moment that Beca realises she’s become possessive, when she sees Chloe hugging one of her teammates, it incites a rage in Beca, causing her to try to practise the techniques she’s learned to manage her anger.

Beca didn’t want anyone touching Chloe, whether she knew they were just friends or not. Chloe was hers. This was the kind of thinking that gets Beca into trouble all the time, she forces her eyes to look away, staring down at the ground in front of her so she can focus on her deep breathing. _She’s my girlfriend, but I don’t own her body. Don’t be an idiot. Do not be an idiot._ Beca closes her eyes as she repeats her thoughts. When she gets a handle on her anger, she’s surprised at herself. She managed to not lash out for once.

When her eyes open, she looks back up at Chloe, the redhead has her arm around Stacie’s shoulders now. Beca leans back against the chair and stares at the two, her anger wasn’t returning and it made her smile to herself, just in time for Chloe to look back at her and match the smile. The redhead had no idea what Beca just felt towards Chloe touching someone, but it was okay. Beca just managed her anger.

After the practice ended, Beca walked back to the Bella house with the group of girls, holding onto Chloe’s hand. The girls were all excited about the ICCA’s coming up and Chloe had started bouncing like a dork, getting a laugh from Beca.

When they got back to the house, Chloe organized herself for a shower, not expecting Beca to barge in halfway and start a session of heated making out that ended in an orgasm from Chloe that left her legs feeling useless. At least Beca took her mind off the night ahead, Chloe had spent the whole day worrying about being around Benji. She hadn’t been completely honest with Beca when she said the guy just called her an idiot and left.

The banging on the door had snapped them both out of their post-sex kissing and hurried them out. Chloe watches Beca getting dressed, chewing at her lip to distract her from attacking her girlfriend to get her naked again. She had to be good and supportive, and hang out with Beca’s annoying friends just for a night.

As they walked across campus to go to Jesse and Benji’s dorm room, Chloe’s grip around Beca’s hand got tighter and tighter, by the time they had reached the door, Beca’s fingers were numb, she had mentioned the grip a few times and Chloe would apologize and loosen her hand, only to cling again after a few minutes. Beca forcibly removes her hand from Chloe’s before she knocks, shaking it out to try and get the feeling back.

“Sorry. I’m sorry” Chloe says, watching Beca shaking her hand out with a concerned look over her face.

“It’s fine Chloe. But you don’t need to freak. It’s gonna be awesome, we’re just gonna get some pizza, talk a bit of shit, probably play a few games” Beca moves her hands to brush them through the redhead’s hair on either side of Chloe’s head. “Just relax”

“I’m just overthinking things, I’m sure it’ll be great” Chloe forces a smile out to reassure Beca, feeling her smile fading with disappointment when the brunette’s hands move away and knock at the door. The door swings open after a moment and Jesse holds his hand up to highfive Beca as she steps in the room. Chloe follows behind her girlfriend, giving Jesse a nervous smile as she passes him. Chloe’s eyes move directly across the room and land on Benji’s glare at her, causing her to look away quickly, finding her girlfriend sitting on the bed against the wall.

Beca noticed Chloe’s uncomfortable silence after some time, and when she looks over at the redhead sitting next to her on the bed, she was staring at the wall in some kind of deep thought, the guys started bickering about the state of current games, which gave Beca the chance to put her hand over Chloe’s and bring the redhead back to life.

Chloe felt the weight on the back of her hand and turns her head to look at Beca, giving the brunette a smile before flinching when a pillow flies across the room and lands in her lap. When she looks over across the room, she sees Jesse standing over Benji, holding him in a headlock. Beca started laughing at the guys, Chloe didn’t get the appeal of fighting, it just made her uncomfortable.

The night went without incident for the next couple of hours, even though Chloe hated being around the guys, they were the typical males who had immature senses of humour, but then Beca was acting the same way. Beca was a completely different person when she was around Jesse and Benji, or maybe it was Chloe that she was different with.

“I gotta pee, can I leave you alone for a minute?” Beca says quietly, leaning over to Chloe

Chloe felt her stomach drop at the thought of being left alone, but she didn’t want Beca to think she hated Beca’s friends, so she nods and smiles. Watching Beca getting up from the bed, hiding the worry that was growing inside of her. It seems as though Benji was waiting for this exact moment to start on Chloe.

“So Red. Beca says you’re into some freaky shit” Benji was still on his bed, staring across the room at Chloe. Jesse was behind the TV setting up the cords to the xbox. His words were mumbled from the back of the TV, but Benji ignores his request for stopping the conversation before it starts.

“What do you mean?” Chloe almost found it painful to look at Benji, she could see in his eyes that this was some form of him poking fun of her.

“The sex, dude. She says you’re into all kinds of weird shit. Like spanking, smacking her around a little. Hello Pot, this is Kettle”

“I don’t - I wou-“

“Oh come on, she tells us everything. Don’t be so lame or Beca might end up getting bored of you sooner than later”

Chloe feels like her heart has expanded three times the size, she has to look away at the wall to try and avoid showing any hurt that Benji is causing her. She needs Beca to walk back in already.

“At least you aren’t frigid. Fucking nice and early in the relationship just to get Beca wrapped around your finger” Benji could tell by Chloe’s reacting blinks that he was getting to the redhead, she needed to know that taking Beca from them was a bad move. “Getting her to go to fucking anger management and shit. There’s that magical vagina, gotta make Beca a good girl”

Chloe wasn’t sure whether she felt more angry or upset at Benji’s words, and when Jesse started laughing at the guy across the room, she felt the tears burning behind her eyes. “I need to go” Chloe starts shifting off the bed

“Yeah, run along slut”

Chloe looks over at Benji with a shocked expression before shaking her head and moving for the door, pulling it shut behind her. When she starts moving down the corridor to leave, Beca finally comes out of the bathroom and catches her eye.

Beca’s smile quickly fades when she sees an upset Chloe stopping in front of her “What’s up?”

“I can’t do it Beca, I’m sorry. I have to go” Chloe moves around Beca quickly, her pace quickening as she feels the tears falling.

Beca stands still, watching the redhead practically running away from her “Can’t do what?” She says to herself before turning to walk down the corridor, she has to find out what happened. As soon as Beca goes into the room, the guys stop laughing at something to stare at her “What the hell happened? Chloe just took off out of here”

“No idea dude, she just got up and left” Benji shrugs and takes a controller from Jesse

“Yeah, we were talking about Far Cry and she just said she had to go. Maybe she got news that someone died or something” Jesse says, staring over at Beca.

Beca’s incredulous look slowly turned into pure confusion, then she turns and walks out of the room to go follow Chloe.

–

When Chloe got into the house, she was spotted by Aubrey as she ran up the stairs wiping at her tears. Aubrey was quick to follow behind the redhead and into Chloe’s bedroom, asking her what had happened. “Her friends are the worst, Bree”

“What did they do?” Aubrey grabs a box of tissues from the top of Chloe’s set of drawers and moves over to the pacing redhead to hold them out to her.

Chloe plucks out two tissues and shoves them against her face, standing on the spot “Benji just called me a slut because I slept with Beca so fast”

Aubrey raises her hands up in front of her in shock “I’m sorry, what? Is he looking to fucking die? I’m going to kill that dirtbag. I’m going to kill all three of them actually. Why the fuck is Beca telling them about your sex life, and why the fuck is she letting them talk to you like that? I need to punch something”

Chloe sniffs and looks up from the tissues, looking at Aubrey, who was red faced from anger “Beca was in the bathroom. He only does these things so I would tell her and then she’ll probably think I’m making it up and then leave me”

“Well good fucking riddance if she does. You are way too good of a person to be treated like this, Chloe. Don’t think for a second I’m going to stand by and let her accuse you of lying” Aubrey moves forward and wraps her arms around Chloe tightly

Chloe’s eyes open during the embrace when she hears the sound of knocking, her eyes meet Beca’s, the brunette was standing in the doorway staring at her hugging Aubrey. Chloe moves out of the hug and looks down at the floor as Aubrey turns to face Beca.

“You need to get a tighter leash on your dickhead friends”

“Excuse me? What do my friends have to do with anything?” Beca enters the bedroom, slowly approaching the two girls, her eyes moving to stare at her upset girlfriend.

“You’re in some serious denial if you haven’t figured it out yet. Your friends are basically bullying your girlfriend and you’re so fucking ridiculously self centred that you haven’t even noticed” Aubrey moves to stand in the way of Beca’s view, forcing the brunette’s gaze to meet her own.

“Bullying? What the hell are you talking about? They said Chloe just ran out” Beca hears a huff from Chloe, giving Beca the impression that her friends were lying. “Can you get the fuck out of the way so I can talk to my girlfriend?”

“Oh, keeping up that cycle of abuse, I see” Aubrey says, turning around to look at Chloe. As soon as Aubrey gets a nod from the redhead, she leaves the room, but not before shooting Beca a glare.

Beca rolls her eyes at the blonde’s attitude and moves closer to Chloe, putting her hand against the redhead’s arm “Talk to me”

“I was overreacting. It’s nothing to worry about” Chloe avoids eye contact with Beca during her blatant lie. She wasn’t about to let Benji come between them, but she also didn’t want to come between Beca and her friends.

“Chloe, don’t make me truth or dare you” Beca moves closer to the redhead, pulling the girl into a hug that makes Chloe start crying against her shoulder. Beca feels her muscles tense at the sobbing, she wasn’t so used to girls getting emotional unless it was because Beca had just dumped them.

Chloe’s arms snake around Beca’s neck. After a few minutes of crying onto Beca’s shoulder, she starts to move back, noticing the brunette’s awkward stance in front of her. “Sorry. You hate that”

“No, it’s cool. I mean it isn’t something I like to see. In fact I never really want to see you crying like this ever again. But if you gotta cry, you gotta cry” Beca clears her throat and rubs her hands up and down Chloe’s arms.

“I just felt uncomfortable, and I didn’t want you to be mad at me for leaving. This is just me being weird” Chloe could see that Beca wasn’t at all convinced, so she had to try a different approach and leans in closer to kiss the brunette. Chloe’s hands move to Beca’s cheeks to try and deepen the kiss, only to have Beca pulling away from her.

“Are you trying to distract me with sex?” Beca could hardly focus through the pounding of her heart from the kiss. Chloe nods at her and leans in again, Beca decides to go along with it this time, moving forward to guide Chloe backwards intending for the wall, but hitting the bedside table instead, the crashing of items scattering as they fall over after the knock. Beca reaches forward behind Chloe and brushes the top of the table off, then sits Chloe on the top of it so she can take her girlfriend on the small drawers.

\--

Over the course of the next few days, Beca would constantly ask Chloe what had happened, only to be distracted by Chloe kisses, or having Chloe make something up to hide the truth. It wasn’t a huge problem for them anymore, Beca just decided to separate her girlfriend from her friends and kept Chloe around people that weren’t going to make her uncomfortable.

Every time Jesse and Benji would come over to say hello, or if they’d even text Beca, Chloe would get this tension in her body that worried Beca. It was becoming painful to deal with that Chloe was so upset by her friends, and the idea that it was just an overreaction to feeling uncomfortable was getting more ridiculous to her. But Chloe was never being honest about what had happened.

The ICCA’s day had rolled around and Chloe had become a giant excited nutcase, all of the Bella’s had, really. Beca was the only normal person on the bus as they were on the way to where-ever this thing was being held. If she wasn’t so into Chloe, she may have tried to hide the fact that they were dating. Beca was actually happy to embrace all of Chloe’s weirdness, even when the girls were squealing all the way there.

When the group had arrived, Chloe kissed Beca’s cheek and ran off with Amy somewhere. Leaving Beca with the other girls, Beca had almost become part of the group now that she’d been dating Chloe for a few weeks. Beca was helping Aubrey with carrying a bag as they entered the theatre, the place was busy as hell and Beca had almost got lost a few times trying to keep up with the other girls. Chloe and Amy hadn’t met up with them after a while, so Aubrey decided to go searching for them, which Beca decided to join her on so she could talk to the blonde.

Beca was quiet for a few moments while they made their way out from the backstage area, entering into a lobby that was fairly quiet. “So.... I just wanted you to know that I appreciate the whole... not being so obvious about hating me thing”

“I don’t hate you Beca. I hate your friends. I’ve seen you with Chloe” Aubrey scans the area to find her two scatterbrained friends that took off and seemed to have gone into hiding. “I know you’re in love”

Beca’s wide-eyed reaction went unnoticed by the blonde when she brings up ‘love’. Beca hadn’t exactly thought about it that much, her feelings for Chloe were incredibly strong, and the more she thought about it, the more she realizes Aubrey’s right. Beca’s heart starts thumping away in her chest and she has to try hard to focus on Aubrey’s words instead.

“We should split up, go check out the food area down there, I’ll go see if they’re in the seating area” Aubrey split apart from Beca before the brunette had answered.

Beca lets out a deep breath as she watches Aubrey’s back. When she turns around, she sees Benji walking down the corridor away from her. She furrows her eyebrows, surprised that he would even be here, then follows him.

\--

Chloe and Amy had run off to get to their donut stand, Amy had made it a tradition to eat a donut before every competition, and she wasn’t about to turn down some good luck that they need. They had just started making their way back when Amy had to go to the toilet, as Chloe was standing outside waiting, she hears that familiar deep voice that she hates.

“Waiting for your next trick?”

Chloe turns her head to look at Benji standing next to her and sighs, turning her head away again to ignore him.

“What’s wrong? No one bringing out the big bucks for the red whore?” Benji laughs maliciously at Chloe’s lack of expression.

“What the fuck?” Beca had followed behind Benji, and caught him at just the right time. She finally got the truth about what he had been saying to Chloe. Beca was struggling to keep her shaking hands from hitting this asshole who she thought was her friend.

“Beca, hey. Just a little friendly fun” Benji says as he swings his arm out to smack the back of his hand against Chloe’s stomach gently.

If it wasn’t for Chloe flinching at the touch, Beca may have been able to keep control of herself, but she ends up punching Benji in the jaw and sending him to the floor with a thud. Beca was just about to move forward to continue before Chloe jumps in front of her and grabs her shoulders.

“Beca stop, please” Chloe starts pushing on Beca’s shoulders, leading the brunette backwards away from Benji. She stops a few feet away and grabs Beca’s face to turn the brunette’s eyes up into her gaze. “Please don’t”

Beca’s fists were clenching around the shirt that Chloe was wearing, the longer she stares into the blue eyes, the easier it was to get her breathing back to normal.

Chloe waited until Beca came back to her and leans in, kissing Beca’s cheek before wrapping her arms around Beca’s shoulders and hugging the brunette.

Beca looks over Chloe’s shoulder as the redhead hugs her, she could see Benji outside and leaving now. There was still a rage burning inside of her, but it was so dim from having Chloe against her that she feels no urge to run after him and hit him with the bus. “You may have just saved his life you know”

“I think of it more like not letting you go to prison” Chloe moves back slightly, keeping their bodies pressed together with just enough room to kiss Beca.

“Oh man. I go to pee for two minutes and you guys are getting it on?”

Beca laughs against Chloe’s kiss and moves away to look beside them at Amy. Who was standing creepy close to them right now. “Could you give us a minute dude?”

“No, because we have a show to put on and you guys don’t have time to get to the bonking” Amy says, reaching between the two girls and pulling their shoulders to part them from each other.

“We can finish later after we win!” Chloe bounces and grabs Amy’s hand taking off and pulling the Australian along. She had totally forgotten where they even were.

Beca sighs and throws her arms up in defeat when Chloe prances away from her like a dork. She looks back one last time outside, Benji was nowhere to be found now. She knows he’s still going to be a problem for them, but at least for now she found a way to refrain from kicking his face in. She just has to hope that Chloe’s around to stop her.

While Beca stares at a smiling Chloe during their pre-performance pep talk, she catches Chloe’s eye and points to her heart then back at Chloe. Mouthing the words ‘I love you’.

If Chloe had the chance before they were whisked off stage, she would have rushed forward and kissed Beca right then. All through the performance she felt like she was high on happiness. It was almost as if Benji was never even there, she wasn’t rattled at all by him. They were at the ICCA finals, and were kicking ass. Beca just said she loved her and Beca’s friends were most likely a non-factor now.

Beca watched from the side of the stage, keeping her eye on Chloe. She felt oddly like a different person now. She started this year thinking that this place would be some form of torture, but she ended up finding the one person who made her life worth living. She was even considering attending classes now.

Beca was still in her thought daze after the Bella’s finished performing, she hadn’t even seen Chloe rushing towards her until the last moment when Chloe kissed her with a fiery passion against the wall. Breaking apart only for a moment to say “I love you too”

 

 


End file.
